All Because I Couldn't Fall Asleep
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: Kagome goes to a sleepover. She cant sleep and goes to the Feudal Era then back home. InuYasha follows her. Soon both are asleep... and then awake again. Realizations are made as the two sit awake in the night. They prove insomnia can be a good thing.
1. Default Chapter

This is what happens when the title of a random fan fiction inspires me/ I'm on a sugar high from an ice cream cone... Oh yeah and ahead of time sorry for all of the author's notes. It's just my thoughts as I write. Skip over them if you like.

Kawaii Youkai Miko- Please don't ask about the pen name first of all. I know it means cute demon priestess. When I created it I was under the impression that miko meant girl. Hehem now that that's settled I bring you the fic. Laura! My crazed friend come disclaim for me!

Laura- Sarah sadly does not own InuYasha... or Shippo.

Sarah- ::whispering:: She's obsessed with Shippo.

Laura- As far as I know though Sarah does own the hook the cute guy at the beach gave us!

Sarah- Laura! Laura- ::turns pink:: Heh heh... oops?

Sarah- -- Here's the fic... ::yelling:: LAURA I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!

Laura- Sarah no! ::running from me:: HAVE MERCY!

* * *

About 11:15 AM Kagome's School (A/N: I can't spell the name. Work with me here.)  
"Kagome", Ayumi ran up to her friend through the school's crowded halls.  
'Not again', Kagome thought sighing and turning to see her friend rush to her in a frenzy.  
"My mom said you could sleep over tonight", she screeched. Then backing down some and lowering her gaze she muttered," I mean if you wanna..." Her sentence trailed off.  
Again Kagome sighed. 'I won't give in. I won't! And InuYasha would kill me. Wait since when does he run my life? Oh yeah. Wait why am I talking to myself... in my head? How much time has passed? Oh God I must look like a freak! Kagome say something fast!' "Sure", she blurted out. "I'd love to."  
Ayumi smiled and giggled. "Okay see you on tonight!"  
Kagome snapped back to reality. 'I just agreed to go didn't I?' She ran her fingers through her hair mentally slapping herself. 'Smart move Kagome.' Around 4:30 Feudal Era  
"InuYasha where is Kagome? I thought she was coming back soon", Shippo asked the innocent question. And then a pain ran down through his head as InuYasha's fist connected to his head. "Ow! Why do you gotta take it out on me!?"  
"Feh", he answered staring off into seemingly nowhere zoned out. Before the little Kitsune could open his mouth InuYasha had stood up and was leaping off towards the well. "Oy wench", he mumbled flipping over the side. "You're not taking a vacation." 4:49 PM Modern Era  
"Mom I'm just about ready to leave", Kagome called lugging a huge over stuffed duffel down the stairs.  
"I thought you were staying for one night not a month", her mother teased watching her daughter fumble helplessly down the stairs. Her mother climbed a few stairs relieving her daughter of the load. "Dear what on earth did you pack?" Her mother raised an eyebrow plopping the heavy bag on the floor.  
"Magazines, nail polish, cosmetics, videos, snacks", she bit her lower lip thinking.  
"Teen girl essentials", her mother said flatly. "Really I don't think half of this is needed."  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right mom." She twisted the knob on the front door. 4:50 Shrine  
InuYasha jumped out of the well. He took his normal route from the ancient shrine to Kagome's window. He opened it and let himself in. (A/N: I'm sorry I have to ask this though. How is Kagome so cool with him just barging in? I mean I understand their relationship and all but... think about it. How would you feel if one of your friends of the opposite sex intruded into your room randomly through a window?) He breathed in her scent sending a shock of serene peace through his body. He waited a moment before rushing out the door to scour the house to find her. He picked up her scent and followed it down the steps to where she stood twisting the knob of her front door. "Where are you going now", InuYasha asked cocking his head and startling Kagome and slightly her mother.  
"Ayumi's", Kagome replied flatly. "Why?" She asked it with a bit of an attitude just to antagonize him.  
"Everyone's counting on you to come back that's why", he snapped back a hint of fierceness in his voice.  
"It's only for another night", she sighed stepping out her front door. "You'll manage for a night without me." With that her and her mother closed the door on InuYasha. He jumped out Kagome's window and went back into the shrine. "Fine we don't need you", he mumbled to himself flying into the well.  
Meanwhile Kagome and her mother took a silent and short drive to Ayumi's house a few blocks away. "Call me if you need anything", Mrs. Higurashi said pecking Kagome on the cheek as she stepped out of the car.  
"It was only a few blocks", Kagome said changing the subject. "You didn't have to drive me..."  
Her mother smiled a motherly smile. "It's just because I care about you."  
"Good night mom", Kagome said hugging her mom and shutting the car door. "Freedom", she whispered to herself walking to Ayumi's front door. She raised a hand to knock when the door flew open.  
"Kagome come in", Ayumi squealed excitedly grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her in.  
Kagome turned her head and sent her mom a oh- no- what- did- I- drag- myself- into look. She shut the door behind herself and skittered up to Ayumi's room. They entered the small blue room.(A/N: I'm making up Ayumi's room... yes. Get over it!) Kagome set her bag in a corner staring at the posters Ayumi had on her wall. 8:00 PM Feudal Era  
"I guess Kagome isn't coming is she", Sango said more like a question.  
"Feh", InuYasha said. "Why should we care? We don't need her." The other companions sighed settling into sleeping bags around a fire. Shippo slept in a sleeping bag with Sango to make up for not having Kagome there. Soon all were asleep but InuYasha staring methodically up at the stars and the half moon. 9:30 PM Ayumi's Bedroom  
After watching movies and reading lots of magazines and giggling and carrying on as girls do at sleep overs Ayumi and Kagome were getting tired. (A/N: Sorry to any guys out there but I won't elaborate any more on the sleep over thing. What girls do at sleep overs is a secret shared among women only. To girls )  
"Maybe we can do more tomorrow", Kagome said recovering from a fit of laughter.  
"Yea I'm tired to", Ayumi said catching her breath. The two changed into their PJ's. They blew up a small air mattress by Ayumi's bed for Kagome to sleep on. The girls said good night to each other and turned on some music to fall asleep to. They pulled the covers over themselves and clapped off Ayumi's overhead light. (A/N: Sorry but I've always wanted one of those clapper things!) Soon Ayumi was fast asleep. Kagome however was turning and tossing different ways trying to settle. Her mind was racing full speed though and sleep simply wouldn't come. 10:30 Ayumi's Room Again  
Kagome flipped over again. 'You'd think that the radio wouldn't be repeating things after two hours.' She checked the clock. To her horror just about 45 minutes had passed. She flipped over again. 'Fine I'll just think. I'm sure I can think up something boring enough to send me to sleep.' She ran through things in her head. About every other thought was of a certain gorgeous silver hared hanyou.  
"40 past the hour", the voice on the radio said. "Now for our local weather. Fairly clear night with a few clouds rolling in later on. We'll be back with more music right after this." A string of commercials played. Then a set of old music began to play.  
"That's IT", Kagome hissed to herself. Angrily she shoved her things her duffel. She changed into navy blue baggy loose sweatpants, a cream spaghetti strap top and a black hoody. She pulled a sticky note off of Ayumi's desk and a pink gel pen. 'Wasn't feeling well. Didn't want to wake you. Went home. Call you when I feel better! –Kagome.' She pressed the note to the air mattress. Silently she slipped her duffel over her shoulder and twisted the door knob slowly. She opened the door and shut it as silently as possible. Tip toeing she slipped out the front door. The night air of June was fairly warm. Wind slipped through her long hair as she made her way home.  
'Home sickness', she thought to herself. 'It's always why I can't fall asleep.' She slipped a key in the door of herself and went in and up to her room. "Now I can get some sleep", she sighed. 11:30 Kagome's Room  
"This is ridiculous", she half yelled punching her pillow. "Why can't I fall asleep?!" She turned over and flopped onto her bed. "Damn", she hissed. Kagome threw on sneakers and stalked outside to the shrine. The hollow sound from inside caught her ears. Sleepily she sat on the side of the well and yawned. The hollow sound continued. Her eyes slid shut. 11:37 Feudal Era  
Thump! A loud noise caught InuYasha's ears from the well. "Ow", something said cursing and kicking the side of the well. Drawing Tetsusaiga InuYasha stepped to the edge. A bundle of black hair popped up. A pale face illuminated by moonlight looked up at him. Ginger eyes glowed and smiled staring up into amber pale orbs.  
"InuYasha", Kagome said.  
He lowered his sword a cocky grin on his face. "So you decided not to go to that friend of yours house?" He smirked somehow having amused himself.  
Kagome pulled herself the rest of the way out of the well. "For your information", she started. "I did go to Ayumi's house... I just couldn't fall asleep so I left and went back home. But I couldn't fall asleep there so I went to the shrine and fell asleep into the well and ended up here. Satisfied?"  
"Feh", he mumbled walking back to his place by the fire. Kagome followed sitting down next to him and staring into the orange flames. Soon she grew tired and stood. "What now", InuYasha asked.  
Kagome yawned. "Going back home", she said slipping a leg over the side of the well. "Going to bed. Night InuYasha." He reached out to pull her back but it was too late. Into the well she went. InuYasha followed after her. Upon arriving in the shrine Kagome was already gone. Her leaped up and into her room to find her sleeping form resting in peace on her bed. Her scent calmed his anger and soothed him into a sleepy state. He stared at her smiling face framed by her long silky black hair. He wiped away a few strands from her face and yawned.  
'I'll only stay a few minutes.' He sat his back leaning against her desk. A few minutes passed... and he fell asleep.

KYM- Yeah okay it isn't a cliffy. I'm not good at cliff hangers. Anyways I know what will happen... You heard correct this IS NOT the end. I'm going to post the next chapter soon. It will be filled with revelations blah blah blah you get it. This is sort of like a prologue, but not really. Hehe. Well whether you liked it or hated it please review. I CRAVE REVIEWS! Plus I won't write more if I get no reviews (providing anyone actually reads/likes this story...) Review please! Love to those of you who review! (((H))) (Big Hugs) to my reviewers!


	2. Fun and Games

KYM-Okay well to anyone who has bothered to read the first chapter I bring you a second chapter. Truly I don't think anyone is reading this. Hello anyone out there? ::cricket noises:: Alas I write for no one. Oh well someone will read this someday I suppose. Laura! Come and disclaim again would you? Laura- Must I always do this? KYM- ::nods:: Laura- All right... Sarah does not own InuYasha or any characters related to him. Oh but I own Shippo! KYN- LAURA! Laura- All right all right... I don't own anything either. Um... on with the fic I suppose. 11:34 PM Kagome's Room  
Little did they know it but both had been awake for awhile. After falling asleep Kagome woke up staring at the ceiling. She rolled over... several times... but just couldn't fall back into sleep. So she lay thinking. InuYasha too had woken minutes later.  
"Damn", Kagome hissed rolling over. She didn't want to wake InuYasha with music or a light so she could read a book that would put her to sleep.  
"You awake", InuYasha half whispered thinking he'd heard Kagome's voice.  
"Yeah", she replied slipping onto the floor next to him. "I can't sleep. Did I wake you?"  
"Feh. I've been awake for a while."  
Kagome twisted her fingers around. "So..."  
"Well I'm bored."  
"Well then go to sleep!"  
"I can't sleep wench!"  
"Well then I guess you're going to stay bored."  
"Feh."  
"All right since we both can't sleep you wanna play a game?" She leaned forward onto her elbows peering at InuYasha through the darkness.  
"What kind of 'game'?" He rolled his eyes. 'Great another one of these damned future games.'  
"Um... Go Fish?"  
"What in the seven hells? No I don't wanna go fish!"  
"No silly it's a card game." Kagome breezed through the rules and pulled out a deck of cards. They began playing. It continued through several games. 34 Minutes Later  
"Got any 7's", InuYasha asked dully.  
"Go fish", Kagome sighed.  
InuYasha picked up the next card. 'A 4.' He just about bit it in half. "This game is stupid. I wanna play something else."  
'Gee he's almost as whiney as Souta.' "All right. Do you remember how to play War?"  
"Yeah." Kagome shuffled the deck and the game began. Soon they were talking casually and laughing. 3:02 AM Game of WAR in Kagome's Room  
InuYasha put down a king as did Kagome. "WAR", they yelled. Each put down three cards the third face up. InuYasha had the deformed queen card. (A/N: It was bitten by Buyou okay?) Kagome giggled putting down an Ace.  
"What's so funny wench", InuYasha asked as Kagome took the cards.  
She put the deformed queen down. "It looks like Kikyo will someday", she laughed shutting her eyes. Then as if running into a pole a look of horror crossed her face and she stopped. "I'm sorry InuYasha." She turned pink. In the darkness no one could tell.  
InuYasha picked up the card and tore it in pieces letting them flit out the window. "Kikyo isn't that important."  
Kagome perked up though in the dark you couldn't really tell. "Really? You mean it?"  
"Oy wench don't make me repeat myself."  
"Well then you could at least laugh about it."  
He scowled. She saw it even through the shadows engulfing them. "I'm not allowed to have fun", he quoted himself from previous times. "I... Kikyo... I owe her my life. She died for me."  
Kagome clenched a fist mad at Kikyo for all of the suffering InuYasha went through for her and for taking InuYasha's heart. "She didn't die for you she died because of you. Don't you see? InuYasha she's already dead. She's kept alive by how much she hates you. You don't owe her anything." She pleaded. She was trying to convince herself of this all more than anybody else.  
InuYasha twisted. "It's not right." He muttered this several times over before clenching his teeth and fists. What hatred she carried for him... how the weight of it all burdened him.  
Kagome grabbed his wrists before he could slam his closed hands into the floor. "InuYasha?" His face untwisted as his eyes heavily sunk. He peered off into nothingness. "She... she never loved me."  
Kagome freed his wrists. "InuYasha... she did love you. Just because she hates you now doesn't mean..."  
"It doesn't matter any more", he cut her off in a sharp tone. "I don't love her."  
He froze as did Kagome. The revelation startled them both. InuYasha merely sat in a warped state. Kagome trembled biting her lip and grabbing the leg of her night stand to steady herself. "You... don't love Kikyo?"  
InuYasha released from his trance as he seized Kagome by her wrists pulling her up face to face with him. His eyes glowed even in the pools of dark surrounding them. Everything he couldn't say his eyes spoke for him. "I don't love her", he whispered.  
Kagome unhooked her wrists sinking back to the floor. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to take in what she had just heard. Kagome looked up met by his gaze. A finger slipped under her chin tilting it slightly.  
"There's only one person I love", InuYasha said leaning closer to Kagome. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. The seconds ticked slowly away as they leaned in closer and closer just waiting.  
Click! The light in Kagome's room switched on. InuYasha and Kagome flew away from each other in a matter of nano-seconds.  
"Kagome when did you get home", he mother asked groggily rubbing her eyes. "Oh good evening InuYasha. Dear were you planning on leaving again? Back to the Feudal Era."  
Kagome shook her head not trusting her voice. 'I don't want to blurt everything out. Hold it together Higurashi. You can do this.' "We were just playing cards mom. Right InuYasha? InuYasha? InuYasha!" She elbowed his upper arm.  
"Yea", he said not knowing what was going on. He rubbed his arm and muttered just loud enough for he and Kagome to hear. "Wench."  
A worried look passed over her mother's face. "You really should get some sleep Kagome", her mother said. "And if you're going to play cards at all hours of the night turn a light on and keep your voices down please." She glanced at InuYasha and then back to the floor. "Goodnight you two", she said slowly closing the door behind her and scampering back to bed (A/N: -- If anybody sees the word bed and thinks hentai I'll hunt them down and slaughter them for thinking such evil dirty things... at least at this point in the fic...).  
Kagome let out a soft sigh relieved her mother had left. Then... pain. "Ow", she hissed turning to InuYasha.  
"You're gonna punch me and I'm gonna get revenge."  
"Oh are you now?" She stood up knocking over her glass off water onto him. "Well I won't rest until the last trick is mine!" She opened the door and ran out.  
InuYasha sat wet and puzzled until he heard Kagome running out the door. He jumped out the window in front of her. "Don't think you're getting the last trick in wench."  
She dodged past him running and laughing playfully. She ran barefoot over the stones and in front of the Goshinboku tree where she tripped on a root flying forward several feet. "Ah!"  
"Got you now!" InuYasha ran towards her missing the tree root by centimeters and pinning Kagome to the ground. He glared at her. Then his countenance softened as he tickled her.  
"Stop stop!" She begged for mercy between fits of laughter.  
"Say mercy."  
"N-never!" She kept laughing and yelling stop. "Mercy! Heh heh Mercy!"  
InuYasha stopped tickling her falling down next to her laughing. There they were moonlight pouring over them laying laughing hysterically in the early hours of the morning. About 3:30AM Feudal Era  
"This is so annoying", Sango said leaning away from the smoke venting from the flames.  
"Well Lady Sango all you need do is lay back down and go to sleep", Miroku said smiling a devious smile.  
"Not with you awake", Sango replied sighing. 'I hope Kagome comes back soon', she thought. 'I hope InuYasha comes back too.' She sighed again setting her weight on her haunches.  
Miroku slid closer to Sango... who in turn slid further away. Miroku scooted to the place where Sango had been. Sango scooted again getting closer and nearly running over Shippo.  
"Gah", the little kitsune cried pushing Sango back over. "I was almost asleep there for a minute Sango. Why ja gotta hit me!?"  
Sango stared, or glared is more accurate a word, at the monk grinning innocently at her left. "Sorry Shippo. If certain people would learn to respect other certain people's space..." She glared again at Miroku.  
"What", he asked as if squishing Sango between him and the young fox was 100% normal and a-okay.  
Sango stood up and moved to the other side of Shippo. "There you go Shippo. If you need to scoot to your left again... you can hit Miroku." She lay her head down on her pillow pretending to drift off into sleep. The reality was they had all been hit with insomnia. 4:00 Goshinboku Tree  
Moon light filtered through the leaves casting a silver glow on the two companions sitting beneath the bows of the mighty Goshinboku tree. For a half an hour they had sat first laughing, then talking, then making small talk, and now just silent. The wind rustled the leaves overhead as a cool night breeze blew over them.  
Kagome trembled from the cold that seemed to not phase InuYasha. "You wanna go inside", she asked him standing up.  
"Feh", he said standing next to her. They walked silently to the front door. Kagome turned the knob.  
"It's locked", she whispered. "Now what?"  
InuYasha grabbed her around the waist and leapt up to her window. He yanked it open spilling them both onto the floor. InuYasha did a flip and landed by Kagome bed. Kagome slid several feet and managed to land among a pile of stuffed animals and spare blankets.  
She dug herself out dusting off. "Well that sort of worked", she said standing to un-kink her legs.  
"Well it was the only way in", InuYasha said tiredly.  
"Are you finally sleepy", Kagome asked sliding onto her bed.  
"Feh I don't get tired", InuYasha replied smugly.  
"Well I do. Good night InuYasha", Kagome sighed yawning and slipping under her covers. "I'll see you... in... the morning..." After hours of struggling to fall asleep she slipped into the silent shadows.  
"Kagome", InuYasha crept up and peered at her face through the darkness. It was relaxed her mouth curved into a smile. He swiped a strand of hair away from her eyes. She flinched squeezing her eyes slightly and then she relaxed again slipping further under her covers. "Feh stupid wench", InuYasha said smiling at her. Within a few minutes he lay his head down on the edge of her bed and fell asleep. About 5:00 AM Feudal Japan  
"Sango", the small kitsune said. "Are you awake Sango?"  
The tajiya turned over. "Yes. I cannot fall asleep. Insomnia."  
"Inso-wha", Shippo asked propping himself up.  
"Insomnia", Miroku said peering up over him. "It's when you are unable to fall asleep."  
Sango glared at the monk.  
"So we all have in-somn-somnia?" Shippo asked a simple enough question. The houshi and the tajiya nodded sitting upright and throwing some logs on the fire. 'InuYasha and Kagome better get back soon. We need them. I think I can't sleep because I'm uneasy when things aren't normal like this.' 


	3. Who? What? OO

KYM- I got more reviews this time! Thank you and I love you all! Leiko time to disclaim again.

Leiko- ::stirs from sleep:: What? Why have you woken me wench?

KYM- Would you quit saying wench? I am seriously gonna make you stop watching InuYasha.

Leiko- Whatever. Sarah owns nothing but me and a quarter... or not.

KYM- Leiko! GIMME MY QUARTER BACK! I NEED THAT TO BUY A GUMBALL!

Leiko- NEVER! Now the mighty gum ball shall be mine!

KYM- ::skids to stop:: O.o mighty gum ball?

Laura- ::rolls eyes:: Here's the story.  
7:00 AM Kagome's Room  
Golden light streamed in through the window brushing over Kagome and InuYasha's faces. Kagome was the first to stir. She looked to down to find InuYasha's head next to her own. "What the SIT BOY!"  
InuYasha thumped into the floor waking instantly. "What was that for?"  
Kagome narrowed her eyes giving him that don't-play-dumb-with-me look.  
InuYasha shot back a what look. Seriously this was one confused puppy.  
"Oh Kami", Kagome shrieked looking at the time.  
"Oy wench what now?"  
"The big cookout... uh family reunion... and um... crap!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'll explain later!" Kagome threw open the doors to a large bureau in the corner of her room rumaging through her clothes. 'Hm... do I want to look sweet again so all my little annoying cousins come to play with me or do I want to look permanently pissed and make my mom mad... oh I'm so going with the second one.' She pulled out a pair of black jeans with a thick green belt. The opening another drawer in the bureau she pulled out a red short sleeved shirt with 'ANGEL' printed across the front in small rounded studs. 'No time for this! Ugh!' She searched through a few drawers in her desk and pulled out 102 of those bracelets (okay if you don't know what I'm talking about you're either stupid or an adult). Then she pulled out a long necklace with a sun type pendant, a chain necklace with a dragon pendant, and a chain necklace with a silver star charm and a charm that read 'angel' in fancy lettering. Last but not least she grabbed her black nail polish and her punk-to-make-my-mom-mad-at-me make up. She went to pull off her shirt when she remembered the hanyou sitting puzzled a few feet away. 'Ill explain later.' "InuYasha get out of my room!"  
Still in shock of what was happening he walked out of her room dazed and sat against the closed door. 'What in the seven hells?'  
Quickly Kagome pulled on what she had grabbed including a quick coat of black nail polish. She put on brown red eye shadow, a thick line of black eye liner, peach pink lip stick, and a heavy coat of black mascara. When she opened the door to her room InuYasha looked up at her and nearly fell backwards trying to figure out who was staring down at him.  
"Move InuYasha! I'm gonna be late."  
"Kagome?"  
She stared back at him. "Who else would I be?" She flipped her hair and ran down the stairs dawning a pair of black shoes and hopping out the door pulling them onto her feet. InuYasha followed after slightly dazed and a little confused.  
Soon Kagome had rushed a few blocks to catch a bus to the site of a cook out family reunion. InuYasha followed along hat on (yes in the midst of the mess he had remembered that dumb hat).  
Kagome walked onto sight greeted by grandparents looking appalled, little cousins going wide eyed and running away, aunts and uncles rolling their eyes abd leaving, and her mother's horrified face. She merely shrugged them off going to a tree and sitting under it satisfied she'd finally get some time alone. Of course that was before InuYasha made his presence known again.  
"Hello Kagome? What's this all about?"  
"Family reunion."  
"Not that... you?"  
That's when Kagome remembered InuYasha had never really seen her like this before. 'Why does everyone react like this when I change my look for a day.' "It's just so I don't get pestered by my relatives."  
Mostly the two sat in silence for the next few hours as dark clouds gathered overhead. Soon a few of Kagome's older cousins showed up. The tossed around a football as is began to rain. The ground got all muddy as Kagome further distanced herself sinking into her mind. Absent- mindedly she walked over to the tented food area and grabbed a hot dog. Just as blankly she ate it completely unaware of what was going on around her until something hit her and she fell onto the ground. The last thing she heard before lacking out was a familiar voice yelling her name...

KYM- Cliffy! Haha! The rest of the gang will totally be in the next chapter. But for now I am too tired to write more. But I do habe the next chapter formulated in my dark evil mind. So have fun with your life until tomorrow probably oh and press that review button. It's a nice thing. Flames are welcomed and as usual will be used to light the candles in my room so I can go about sulking around in my dark evil phase I'm going through.


	4. We've Got Company

KYM- Thank you to my reviewers again! I feel so loved! People are finally reading some of the stuff I write! ::Huggles reviewers.:: Hehem Leiko! Leiko- ::chewing gum ball really loud:: Ha! See? A reminder that I got the quarter from you. KYM- ::glares:: Would you just disclaim please? Leiko- Sarah owns absolutely nothing! Except Mai and Aiko. So don't sue unless you really want to own me. ::Eyes glow red.:: Bwahahahahahahahaha. KYM- Believe me... you don't want her. Leiko- Hey! What's that supposed to mean? KYM- It simply means that... Laura- ::sigh:: Here's the story.  
An ambulance came flashing red lights. Dorky hat still on InuYasha got into the back with Kagome laying still on a stretcher. They reached the hospital where she was stuck with many needles dripping liquids into her.  
A few hours later she awoke to the white lights of her hospital room and a certain silver hared boy staring down at her.  
"What happened", she asked attempting to move but wincing from the pain.  
"Lightning. You shouldn't of been standing in that field in a lightning storm. Those guys in the green coats said we'd be lucky if you woke up. You feel okay?"  
She managed to prop herself up against the back wall. "I... I think so. Guess we oughta go back to the Feudal Era soon then."  
"Not until you're better." 3 Days Later Higurashi Shrine  
"Kagome are you sure you can go back now", her mother asked following her daughters every step as she gathered food from the kitchen.  
"I'll be fine mom. Honestly", she said throwing the final things she'd need in her bag. "Tell grandpa to tell the school I'm still recovering. That way I can stay a little bit longer than usual considering it was all over the news." She hugged her mother good bye stumbling out the door to InuYasha. 'I really should rest another day... No I'll be fine.'  
"About time you got out here", InuYasha huffed. the walked to the well. Grabbing her around the waist InuYasha and Kagome jumped in the well.  
On the other side they were confronted with a dark cloud. A red aura that surrounded the forest of InuYasha. Something in the side trees moved. InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga. Kagome readied an arrow... Same Time A Cave in Feudal Era  
Mai tightened the ropes on Sangos legs and stepped back to admire her work. "And to think that the three of you were just sleeping. The perfect chance for me to attack."  
"You barely did anything", Tsubaki sighed leaning against a wall.  
Kagura rolled her eyes. "You're both stupid wenches. The reason we were sent here by Naraku was to get Kagome and InuYasha... not these three."  
"Well they will go after their friends", Aiko said haughtily. "Duh.  
"Come over here and say that wretched cat demon", Mai hissed clenching her fists. She wore an emerald green kimono dotted with blue.  
"I'd rather not waste my time stupid wench. And I am most certainly not a demon stupid wolf girl", Aiko said. She wore a pale yellow kimono with orange stripes sprinkled over it randomly.  
"Yes I escaped Koga's tribe. You have a problem with that half demon?"  
"You left that other girl behind."  
"She stole Koga from me."  
"That was Kagome you fool."  
"Would you both just shut up", Kagura said placing herself between the two 17 year olds. "You're wasting your breath."  
"You don't control me", Aiko said leaping onto a ledge high above. "No one controls me." She sat on the ledge.  
Sango, after many failed attempts, managed to get the gag out of her mouth. "What do you want with Kagome and InuYasha", she asked.  
"How did you get that out of your mouth", Tsubaki squeaked.  
Sango rolled her eyes in the darkness. Aiko's eyes glowed from above a malicious gold dotted with green.  
"What is it", Mai asked staring up at the perched neko hanyou.  
"I can hear them coming", she hissed leaping down and dawning a gold necklace with an emerald pendant.  
"There's no need to go demon on us", Mai said staring slightly scared at the necklace.  
Aiko raised her fingertips to stroke the edge. "I'll keep myself in check." With a small puff of red smoke she had transformed into a white persian. "And they will never know the difference."  
Everyone sighed. 'What an arrogant girl' Kagura thought.  
  
Kagome stumbled a few more times through the mud and rain in the forest. "Are we almost there InuYasha", she asked shuffling along.  
He sniffed at the air. "I can smell them. They're close."  
"Your definition of close and my definition of close are two completely different things. How close?"  
"There", InuYasha pointed towards a large cave. He took a few more steps before a look of extreme disdain passed his face.  
"What is it?"  
"There's a cat in there."  
Kagome did an oh-brother look before stepping ahead of him. "Come on InuYasha."  
Inside the cave everyone hid. "They're in the cave", Mai whispered to the rest.  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo frantically shook their heads at Kagome and InuYasha who had just entered the cave.  
Sango bit through her gag. It slid to the floor. "InuYasha! Kagome Run", she yelled.  
Aiko and Mai jumped out of the shadows Kagura and Tsubaki.  
"You would have been wise to listen to your friends", Aiko hissed raising her claws as she lunged at Kagome. KYM- HAHA! Cliffy! What will happen to InuYasha and company? Review and tune in to find out tomorrow! HAHAHA! 


	5. Confession Time

KYM- Again people have reviewed and for that I am glad. Yes this was supposed to come out earlier but I really don't care. Love you reviewers! Disclaimer: Oh yeah I so own InuYasha and co... NOT!  
  
Kagome threw her arms over her head and ducked as Aiko slammed hissing into the wall behind her. "Stupid wretch! You'll pay with your life!"  
Kagome strung an arrow aiming and just barely missing Aiko. 'That girl has the powers of a miko! Could it be that she truly is the reincarnation of Kikyo?'  
"Next time I won't miss you", Kagome said confidently though she was trembling with fear on the inside.  
"Stay back Kagome", InuYasha commanded pulling out Tetsusaiga. 'Huh why isn't it transforming?'  
'The new moon' Kagome thought. Right on cue InuYasha transformed to his human self. "Damn", he muttered.  
"He's a... a half demon", Aiko stuttered.  
"Duh", Mai sighed. "He has the scent of a half demon."  
"Well excuse me for not being a wolf girl with a super natural nose!"  
"I don't know... it looks pretty unnatural to me!"  
Kagura and Tsubaki looked on at the immature sight. Kagome and InuYasha and the others also watched the fight. While everyone was busy watching Kagome strung an arrow waiting for the perfect time. Mai and Aiko locked hands yelling in each other's faces. Kagome released it. Whistling through the air Aiko and Mai silenced. Swiftly it sliced through their hands disintegrating both into dust.  
InuYasha had taken this moment of shock to stab Kagura through the back and straight into where her heart should be. As she and Tsubaki turned to kill InuYasha he leapt away allowing one of Kagome's arrows to whiz through the two killing both instantly.  
Panting from exhaustion Kagome sunk to her knees and after a few seconds of deep breathing passed out. Tokyo General Hospital  
Kagome awoke to bright lights. "Wha-what happened?"  
InuYasha lifted his head. "You're awake."  
Kagome shifted her gaze to InuYasha sitting across the room. "What happened InuYasha?"  
"Since you had to be stubborn and fight when you were still recovering from being struck by lightning you overworked yourself and went out cold. You've been asleep for a few days."  
"What about the others?"  
"They're all fine."  
Kagome nodded smiling. InuYasha looked away from her out into pure nothingness. Midnight Tokyo General Hospital  
Kagome turned over again in her bed once again staring at InuYasha sitting by the window staring out into the sky. He'd been a little weird ever since her first accident too.  
"InuYasha", she whispered getting InuYasha's attention immediately. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing", he said turning away again.  
Kagome slipped out from under the covers. She padded over and kneeled next to him. "InuYasha..." She looked him in the eyes. "You can tell me. What's up?"  
"You almost died twice Kagome", he said glancing from her face to the floor. "I thought I was going to lose you."  
Her breath caught in her throat. "You... really though I was going to die?"  
"Yeah."  
"And leave you alone? Never." She smiled sweetly in the dark.  
InuYasha's expression softed as he muttered a silent," Feh."  
Kagome leaned over and hugged him and before he could comprehend what was happening he was hugging her back. Moonlight poured over the two as InuYasha pushed Kagome back still holding onto her shoulders. He peered into her eyes. 'Tell her dolt! Tell her!' His mind screamed out and he knew what he had to do. "Kagome... do you... still love me?"  
At first she was a little taken back. 'Is he kidding? Of course I still love him.' "Yeah."  
"Cause when I was human and you almost died I realized you aren't like Kikyo at all."  
Her heart sank. 'Not being like her is good... but it means...'  
"Because I don't think I ever really loved Kikyo."  
She stared up at him.  
"But I think I do love you."

KYM- Is this the end? Not sure. Depends on whether or not you people want more. Review please! Flames are welcomed and will be sent hurtling towards Kikyo (muhahahaha!). Kawaii Youkai Miko


	6. WHO was here!

KYM- Yay! More reviews! This makes me happy! So whether anyone or not really wanted more I'm writing more. So mwahaha slash try and stop me. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline. And I also own Mai and Aiko.  
"But I think I do love you", InuYasha whispering staring at Kagome.  
Kagome's pulse quickened hearing the words she'd only ever dreamed of hearing. A slight breeze blew through the open window flipping Kagome and InuYasha's hair around their faces. "InuYasha..."she whispered his name unsure of what she should tell him. Even after waiting hear those words she had never thought of what she would say.  
He pulled her close breathing in her scent.  
"InuYasha I... love you two", Kagome said resting her head on his shoulder and letting her eyes slip shut.  
"Kagome", InuYasha said. He pulled her back. 'She's asleep.' He picked her up gently setting her back on the bed on the opposite side of the room.  
Kagome was awoken the next morning by her mother gently shaking her. "Kagome... Kagome wake up."  
Kagome peeled her eyelids open staring up. "Morning mom."  
"Kagome you have some visitors."  
Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walked into her hospital room.  
"Hi Kagome", the three piped up cheerily. (Man they are so perky sometimes.)  
"Hi guys", she said sitting up. That's when she noticed InuYasha still sitting in a chair across the room from her. 'Hope they haven't seen him yet.'  
"We heard you fainted after you got hit by lightening", Ayumi said.  
"Hm? Oh yeah... but it's nothing really guys", she waved her hand to put emphasis on the unimportance of the matter.  
"Hojo has been talking about you", Eri said as everyone leaned in a little closer.  
"I think he's waiting for you to come back so he can ask you to go out with him", Yuka added.  
Kagome turned pink.  
"Who's this Hojo guy Kagome", InuYasha asked from across the room. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi turned to see the silver haired boy walking over. (Yes he has his hat on. Mrs. Higurashi remembered to give it to him before Kagome's friends came in.)  
"Nobody", Kagome sighed. 'Why couldn't he have just stayed quiet?'  
"Kagome who is this guy", Eri whispered.  
Of course nothing get's past InuYasha's super sensitive ears even with a hat on.  
"This is InuYasha", Kagome said twisting her fingers nervously under the covers.  
"Is he your rude jealous possessive boyfriend", Ayumi asked.  
Yuka and Eri looked at her with a are-you-nuts look.  
"What", Ayumi asked.  
Kagome turned about 5 shades redder.  
'She told them I was her boyfriend', InuYasha though raising an eyebrow in suspicion at Kagome.  
'Come on Kagome think of something to tell them.'  
"Rude jealous and possessive boyfriend", InuYasha repeated. "Kagome!"  
"Hey they decided it not me", Kagome shot back.  
"So you are", Ayumi asked.  
"Yeah what of it", InuYasha replied in his usual arrogant tone.  
"He's cute", Eri whispered.  
"Why didn't we meet him before", Yuka hissed.  
"Cause I don't take the time to hang out with Kagome's friends", InuYasha said. "I don't have time for it."  
"Well why not", Yuka asked a little harshly standing face to face with InuYasha.  
At this point InuYasha was ready to yank off his hat and tear them all apart. "Because I've got more important things to do", he said through clenched teeth.  
Kagome jumped up stepping between the two. "Okay", she said nervously turning towards Yuka. "I have to get some rest."  
"We'll see you in school Monday Kagome", Eri said.  
They all left Yuka ranting about Kagome's rude inconsiderate boyfriend.  
"You told them I was your boyfriend", InuYasha asked.  
"Not exactly... sort of.. yeah", Kagome stuttered. "But... you are now right? I mean you told them you were so..."  
Kagome was cut off by InuYasha pulling her into another hug. "Feh", he said.  
Later that day Kagome left the hospital. A little later that same day she and InuYasha went back to the Feudal Era. They were greeted by several very worried looking friends.  
"Kagome", Shippo yelled excitedly jumping into her arms. "Did you bring me anything?"  
Kagome laughed and pulled out a lolli- pop. "Here you go."  
"Are you feeling better", Sango asked.  
"Yeah."  
Her face remained worried looking. "What's wrong Sango?"  
"Kikyo came while you two were gone", Miroku cut in looking very worried himself. KYM- Okay not much of an ending but I need to go so... Besides it sort of makes you want to know what happens with Kikyo right? RIGHT?! Review please! Kawaii Youkai Miko 


	7. Closure for a tormented soul

KYM- Aw...every time I write and think no one will review and then bam... you all come through for me. YAY! Anyway here is the seventh chapter that I was gonna write whether anyone wanted me to or not. Disclaimer: Mai and Aiko... they are mine. Well their souls are... they're dead. And InuYasha and Co. aren't mine. Oh the agony... it hurts me deep down to have to admit that awful truth. KYM- Riight... on with the fic.  
"Kikyo was here while you were gone", Miroku said.  
InuYasha's eyes gazed off into the distance.  
"Kikyo", Kagome repeated. "What happened?"  
"Nothing", Sango said. "But... she was obviously looking for someone."  
"And I don't think it was you InuYasha", Miroku said.  
"Kagome", InuYasha questioned.  
Kagome glanced to a slight rustle in the bushes.  
"Um hey guys I'm gonna go for a little walk k? See ya later!" Kagome ran off towards the woods.  
"Kagome", InuYasha yelled. "Come back here!"  
"Be back in an hour or so!"  
Kagome disappeared among the trees.  
InuYasha sat down.  
"Aren't you going after her", Shippo asked.  
WHACK. "Feh."  
Meanwhile Kagome strung an arrow walking through the forest.  
"Kikyo... I know you're here."  
The highly regarded miko stepped out from behind a tree.  
Kagome twirled aiming the arrow at her.  
"Relax", Kikyo said. Her arrow and bow were gone. "I've only come to speak with you."  
Kagome lowered her arrow. "Well..."  
"I understand that you love InuYasha. And you think he still loves me. Well according to everyone you are my reincarnation so if he loves me Kagome... then he loves you."  
"Kikyo what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying I'm ready to pass on and leave you in peace. That's what you want isn't it?"  
"Kikyo... you don't have to go." 'What am I saying?'  
"It's best this way. But I needed to speak with you last about all of this."  
"But why? I don't understand?"  
"I was brought back for a second chance I thought. But I sought revenge. And in you having my soul inside of you shows that I am not meant to be with InuYasha as Kikyo. Can you understand that?" There was a tone of urgency in her voice. She took Kagome by the shoulders and shook her. "You have to understand this!"  
Kagome nodded.  
"Take care of InuYasha."  
"I will... but I thought..."  
"I never stopped loving him no matter what happened."  
With that she seemingly disappeared. Her soul collectors took her into the heavens disappearing with her in a brilliant white flash.  
"She's gone", Kagome said not trusting her voice.  
A few hours later Kagome showed up to the camp site.  
"About time you got back", InuYasha said. He wasn't yet ready to tell the others about his little confession to Kagome.  
"Aw... he does love me", she said swiping her fingers of the tips of his ears.  
He tried to look mad but couldn't help but smile a little.  
"Kikyo's gone", Kagome said casually.  
Jaws dropped around her.  
"Gone", Sango repeated.  
"Yeah... gone. Forever. She's passed on."  
InuYasha walked over to get level with Kagome's face. "What did she say to you?"  
"That she was gonna leave us alone to be together."  
InuYasha blushed. "Feh."  
"You're the one that said you loved me!"  
Another few shades of red.  
"InuYasha", Miroku said smiling that lecherous grin. "Didn't know you had it in you!"  
Sango slapped him. "Hentai!"  
Kagome nodded. "Thank you."  
"Now what's this about love", she asked suspiciously eyeing the two. "Any set wedding date yet?"  
Kagome too blushed at this giving a look at InuYasha. He looked at Sango and casually said," Secret."  
Kagome stared back at him wide eyed. 'Did he just say... imply... did he just...' "InuYasha", she whispered wide eyed.  
"What", he said flying up into a tree. "Night." KYM- Yeah okay... lame. But it's kind of late and my ideas for this chapter were few. But even as I write this ideas hatch for future chapters. And a bit off fluff too. Yay. Please review and tell me if you want more. (Gonna write more anyway but it's nice to hear people want more and like the story ya know?) Flames are welcomed and will be sent to make sure Kikyo stays away from my story. Kikyo- You sent me away and left that... that... Kikyo wannabe with InuYasha! KYM- Listen... I sympathize and like you and all but Kagome and InuYasha are so much better with each other. Kikyo- -.- KYM- Reviews please! 


	8. Enter Naora the tormented girl

KYM- Oh thank you to all of you who have and continue to give me such nice little reviews. Arigato! Arigato! Domo arigato! Yes I know Kikyo was way out of character in the last one but I do not care. I say she got a revelation and poof, she left. Now on with my lame story. To those of you reading thank you for taking time to make me feel like my writing may actually have a fleck of quality to it. Disclaimer: Oh this hurts me every time, but not now! I DO own InuYasha! Lawyer- Um, miss KYM? KYM- What? Lawyer- Disclaimer mean you are telling the fans the truth about not owning InuYasha. KYM- Never! You can't make me! AHAHAHA! ::jumps out window and starts running across lawns:: Try and make me! Lawyer- As I track down KYM and load her full of tranquilizers and sleeping pills please know she does indeed not own InuYasha and Co. Although she does own the new introduced Naora. Now here's your ficcy as promised.  
  
InuYasha stared down from the tree at Kagome. She was huddled close by the small fire rubbing her arms.  
"The one time I don't bring my sleeping bag and we get a nice chilly night", she mumbled.  
Something landed behind her. InuYasha walked up sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her small shoulders. "Stupid girl", he said playfully and smiling.  
She still shivered even wrapped in his arms. He took off his haori wrapping it around her. She snuggled into the warm material leaning back against InuYasha who in turn leaned against a tree. And it is this way in which the two fell asleep.  
The next morning Sango was the first to wake. (Don't ask why. She just was okay?) She yawned and stretched. Kirara mewed and padded over to InuYasha and Kagome. Sango giggled. 'Now why does this not surprise me?' She giggled a little bit louder. InuYasha's sensitive ears heard a noise.  
  
He opened one eye glaring at the taijiya in front of him. "What's so funny Sango?"  
"Hm?" A deep blush crept across her face.  
Kagome's too as she awoke to the sounds of another argument.  
"Nothing", Sango said. "Just you and Kagome that's all."  
InuYasha stood up and shook a fist at Sango. "What's so funny about it!?"  
"InuYasha", Kagome said. "Sit."  
He fell next to her (Almost on top of her but that would hurt poor Kagome now wouldn't it.)  
"Why must you always do that?"  
"Because you still need it", Kagome said standing and stretching towards the sky. She opened one eye to see something flitting in the air over her head. It became more visible as more appeared.  
"Naraku's poisonous insects", Miroku said showing he was awake.  
"I sense a shard of the sacred jewel", Kagome said taking on a serious countenance.  
"Well then let's go get it", InuYasha said. He pulled Kagome onto his back leaping off to follow the insects.  
Sango and Miroku sat holing Shippo on Kirara.  
"Why do I think this is a trap", Sango sighed.  
Within minutes they reached what appeared to be Naraku's castle. Standing at the entrance was the oh too familiar face of Kanna.  
"You killed my sister", she muttered. With a voice growing strength she added. "You'll have to pay for that. And for killing my friends Mai and Aiko. Although you may not be a fortunate this time around."  
A girl in a long black kimono stepped out of the shadows. A silver rose set over her heart. Her eyes were sky blue with a hollow look undermining their sheer beauty. Her hair was black and flowed straight about an inch past her shoulders. Her face was pale, drained of life seeming. But a fire burned inside of her longing for revenge.  
"Who the heck are you", InuYasha asked half smirking at her figure.  
"You dare ask who I am", she said in a soft but sinister tone. "My entire family was killed when you attacked our village. I was only five." Now mind you this girl looked youthful for being over fifty years old.  
"Sure right. How about the truth now", InuYasha said.  
"I was sealed off from the world at the age of 23 by my own hatred towards you and your horrible sleeping form. I drifted into a self invoked deep sleep sealing my body as it was. And when you were awoken I too woke."  
"And now we are helping her find revenge", Kanna said in a voice no one had yet heard her use. It was a strong tone dotted with hatred.  
"I am Naora", the girl in black said. "And you are my next victims."  
She pulled a small vile out of an inner pocket in her kimono. It glowed with some sort of green in it. "Yes this one ought to work." She popped the cork. A green cloud floated out. The shape of a dragon with glowing red eyes appeared. Soon though it was sucked into Naora seemingly just becoming part of her. "Now let's see what I can do with this little boost of power."  
"Feh. You couldn't kill us if you wanted to!"  
Casting her right arm in InuYasha's direction she pointed a finger at him. (her pointer finger okay?) Muttering a few words in an ancient and thought to be lost tongue she threw him against a wall. "I think you underestimate me half demon", she hissed turning to face the group. "I think you have all underestimated me." KYM- Short? Yes. Kind of lame? Yeah. But whatever. What will happened between Naora in the group? I have some idea but even I'm not 100% sure yet. Well you'll just have to watch for the rest. It might not be for two days rather than one cause I really have to work on cleaning my room. I'll update asap. Please review. Lawyer- There you are. Come here KYM. KYM- AHH! Help he's gonna kill me! Kawaii Youkai Miko 


	9. Proposal of A Different Kind

KYM- Yay! My story isn't lame! ::does happy dance:: I'm not quite sure how this is going to unravel yet but it will.... it will... Lawyer- KYM you've eluded me quite long enough. Come out come out where ever you are. KYM- ::jumps out giving lawyer a heart attack:: Suffer evil suit! Lawyer- Ms. KYM I must insist you listen to me. KYM- ::stand on 10th story window sill:: No can do sir. ::salutes him:: Bon voyage! ::jumps out of window landing on feet and running:: You'll never take me alive! Lawyer- Yes we may be needing the straight jacket after all. Oh and KYM owns Naora and the plot line and nothing more. Now where did that little fiction freak get to...  
"InuYasha", Kagome gasped turning to see a huge cloud of dust.  
InuYasha stood. "You think you can stop me."  
Naora flipped her hair. "That was a mere show of what I am capable of. I would've killed you then had I wanted to. Now it's time to give me the shards of the sacred Shikon jewel so that I can make it mine."  
Casting a trembling hand in the direction of Kagome she pulled at the jewel shards. Kagome held the bottle tightly. Her feet drug through the dirt ever closer and closer to Naora. She fought back but after all, she's still only human.  
InuYasha stepped in front on her breaking Naora's concentration. "You were not wise to do that half demon", she hissed.  
"I don't care what you wanna do to me but leave Kagome out of this", he growled.  
"Oh so she's close to you is she", Naora said. "How sweet. Too bad things aren't gonna work out. By the time this is over you'll both be dead."  
Shippo, clever little fox sneaking up behind her, blasted her with fox fire. She flinched tripping forward. Four viles filled with different colored mist flew in front of her along with an empty one, and the nearly completed Shikon jewel.  
The green dragon spirit drained from her uncapping the other little glass bottles.  
"My power", she hissed as the spirits of various powerful things seeped away into the atmosphere.  
She reached for the Shikon jewel her hand met by a powerful foot. Kagome bent down to pick it up.  
"I think you've underestimated us Naora", Kagome said in that battle voice she has. (It creeps me out sometimes to be quite honest. What a character change!)  
Naora pulled her hand out from under InuYasha's foot. "I may not have the jewel shard anymore but my hate for you still keeps me going", she said standing weakly.  
InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. "All right lady we can make this easy or hard. Would you like to die quickly or slow?"  
"I have no intention of dying", she hissed. Where was Kanna in all of this? She had fallen asleep and Shippo found her a comfortable pillow for his own sleeping form. (If only she wasn't evil. Oh well!) Where were Sango and Miroku? Waiting... heh heh heh heh.  
Sango pulled out her boomerang throwing it towards Naora yelling," Hiraikotsu!"  
It flew towards Naora who stopped it with a single claw on her finger. "You think a simple demon slayer can stop me? You are all pathetic to be honest."  
InuYasha was getting aggravated (and we all know what happens when that does...). "All right I'm getting' pretty tired of you. It's time to meet my wind scar."  
He thrust the Tetsusaiga in her direction. A gust of air flew towards her. When it cleared all looked up the sky at a dark figure drifting on a black cloud.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily", she said pointing a hand at Kagome. Kagome flew up off the ground into Naora's grasp. "And now that I've got this girl what are you going to do?"  
"Let go of me", Kagome said twisting and turning.  
"Kagome", InuYasha called as the cloud drifted seemingly out of sight.  
Back at Naraku's lair Naora landed dragging Kagome in with her.  
"Let me o", she kept saying. "I haven't done anything put me down!"  
She caught sight of Naraku and Naraku her. "You've brought back the girl", he said. "Kiyko's supposed reincarnation. And now that she's dead this girl might come in handy."  
"What ever you want me to do I'm not gonna be part of it", Kagome said stubbornly.  
Meanwhile the InuYasha gang was hot on the trail. Partly following Kanna but mostly following Kagome's scent they found Naraku's true castle. (About time don't you think?) Breaking through the barrier with speed and agility the soon landed greeted by the face of Naraku and his minions (A.K.A. Naora and Kanna).  
And in the distance sitting on a pedestal sat Kagome arms and legs bound in rope and a gag over her mouth.  
"InuYasha", she yelled the best a gagged person could.  
"Kagome", he ran towards her thrown back by a bright blue barrier.  
"You can't rescue her unless I'm dead", Naraku said sinisterly. "And that is one thing I don't plan on being."  
Miroku whacked the barrier hard with his staff. AS the staff and barrier collided a small opening well opened allowing InuYasha to flip his way in. (Not literally but you get my point hai?) But then he was trapped with Kagome. He untied her and ungagged her pulling her into a tight hug.  
"How are we gonna get out", she asked.  
Miroku looked back desperately. "It's no use. It won't open again."  
InuYasha threw himself against the barrier repeatedly even taking it on with Tetsusaiga. But the mighty sword wouldn't transform within the walls.  
"There's no way out", Kagome sighed helplessly.  
"There might be a way", InuYasha said hesitantly.  
"Yes?"  
"But it might not work."  
"But is it InuYasha", Kagome pleaded. "Tell me. I'm sure it can be done."  
"Well the first thing is I could transform into a demon."  
"Which we all know isn't happening. InuYasha you might never come back!"  
"I know. Which is why the only other thing I could think of would be if you... became a half demon." KYM- Ooohh ahhh. I think I finally made this thing have a chapter that ends in suspense! Cool! Review and tell me what you think of it! More to come tomorrow probably. Lawyer- ::holds out straight jacket:: Come here miss we found this lovely jacket for you. KYM- Ohhh! It's so... hey wait a minute! That thing's a straight jacket! AHHH! Lawyer- Oh come no it isn't. ::chases KYM:: Come try it on now! KYM- Help my lawyer's a psychopath! Review! AAAAHHH! Kawaii Youkai Miko 


	10. Lifelong Changes

KYM- Aww my loyal reviewers. Eh heh right. At any rate ideas continue to hatch in my devious mind. Yes it is in fact 1:35 in the morning and I'm typing this. So if it sucks and has a lot of extra grammar problems blame my insomnia.

Lawyer- ::rubs temples:: It's hopeless so hopeless. The girl's a flipping psycho.

KYM- -.- Oh gee thanks.

Disclaimer- Kami-sama how many times are you gonna make me say this? All right I don't own InuYasha and Co. ::weeps::  
"Me? A half demon", Kagome stuttered slightly shocked. 'I wouldn't mind. But what about everybody back home? And my friends? But it's the only way out unless I want InuYasha to go youkai on us.'

"I mean I know you might not want to." InuYasha looked grim. "It isn't always a nice life."

> "Okay", Kagome said. "I'll do it. Become a... a half demon like you."
> 
> InuYasha's entire face lit up. "I, uh, I have to cut you." He took a clawed finger and made a small slice on his forearm. "Like that."
> 
> Kagome winced a little before nodding. InuYasha put a small cut on her arm. She winced with pain and more so as their blood flowed into each other. Soon InuYasha pulled his arm away.
> 
> She trembled in pain squeezing her eyes shut. Within a matter of seconds she passed out in InuYasha's arms.
> 
> She woke up minutes later. Her human ears were replaced with soft black dog ears on her head. Her mails were no longer clean trimmed stubs but long sharp claws. And a look in the mirror like barrier revealed electric green eyes. (You know like vampire eyes. That color is just so cool.)
> 
> "I'm a... a..."
> 
> "Hanyou?"
> 
> She nodded in disbelief.
> 
> Meanwhile the ones on the outside were in sheer shock.
> 
> "What's happened to Kagome", Shippo asked.
> 
> "She's become a half demon", Miroku said shocked.
> 
> "What", Naraku hissed breaking down his own barrier. It revealed InuYasha standing protectively over Kagome holding her close and Kagome own stunned but strong face.
> 
> 'Wonder if I still have my miko powers?' She strung an arrow aiming it at a distracted Kanna.
> 
> "Kanna", Naraku said as the arrow went hurtling into her chest. She fell backwards dazed. Soon she faded into nothingness. At this point Naraku was left standing with Naora.
> 
> "Kagome", Sango asked in disbelief. "Mind explaining what's going on here?"
> 
> "Later", InuYasha commanded. "Right now we got some stuff to take care of."
> 
> He pulled out Tetsusaiga aiming the thing at Naora. "Now you're gonna go burn in hell wench. And now you'll never see your family again. And you wanna know the truth? It's all your allies fault that your village was destroyed for using his powers to deceive me and Kikyo."
> 
> "What", Naora turned on Naraku. "It was you who cause all of my pain?"
> 
> Naraku turned. "It was years ago put the past behind you and kill him. It was still he who did the dirty work."
> 
> "Only because you never sully your own hands", Kagome said in her usual confident voice. "He's deceived you too Naora. Help us kill him."
> 
> "What do you want with me anyways. You have your stupid jewel."
> 
> "This is personal", InuYasha said thrusting the wind scar at the two. Naora leaped out the way coincidentally blocking Naraku's escape.
> 
> "I won't allow you to harm the innocent again and escape", she said as the blast hit him. She smiled content when his dead form emerged from the dust. "Job well done", she said.
> 
> "Oh no it's not", Kagome said. "You... it's because of you disturbing us that this has all happened. You kidnapped me and look at me now! I'm a half demon now because of you. My entire life has changed because of you and I'm not about to take that." She flashed her claws.
> 
> "Ugh Kagome maybe you should wait till you know your own strength", InuYasha said to her.
> 
> "Why not test it on her." With a powerful leap into the navy sky and among the glittering stars she came down claws outstretched scratching Naora to hell. (Literally, she died and that bitch when straight to the fiery under world. Haha!) She smiled in satisfaction. "Hey wait doesn't this mean I can become a full demon too?" She shuddered at the thought.
> 
> "But if we get all the fragments of the jewel", InuYasha looked down at her sincerely. "We can both become human." (Everybody cry and go aww now.)
> 
> "Hey would someone tell us what just happened", Sango asked impatiently.
> 
> Kagome and InuYasha explained the story from the beginning AKA the insomnia. (Ooh forgot about that didn't you? No? Well I did...)
> 
> "We all had insomnia that night too", Sango said. "Odd."
> 
> "Yes it was quite the night", Miroku said scowling at Sango who read his mind.
> 
> "Lecher."
> 
> InuYasha and Kagome passed each other an okay-that's-not-weird look. Kagome held the nearly completed Shikon jewel in her hand.
> 
> "Four shards left", she sighed. "Koga's three and... um... gee I wonder where the last one is?"
> 
> They set off the next day to find Koga. He came out of the cave with his eyes shut. "Well I smell half demon and the scent of my Kagome. But", his face crinkled. "She smells like a filthy half breed like you mutt face." As he opened his eyes a look of utter shock and confusion passed over. "Kagome what hap... you're..."
> 
> "Just give us your jewel shards Koga", she said.
> 
> "Why should? You don't need them."
> 
> "If you ever want to see me human again Koga you'll give them to me." She pouted her eyes looking like saucers. "Please Koga? Do you want me to stay a half demon?"
> 
> Koga's love of Kagome is what caused him to pull out the jewel shards. In a defeated manor her limped back to his cave.
> 
> "Just one more jewel shard", Kagome said.
> 
> "Sense any near by", InuYasha asked.
> 
> "Let's go ask Kaede", Kagome said. "Besides I sense a jewel shard that way."
> 
> KYM- Short I know. Sorry my fingers hurt and I wanna go to bed. So what will happen when they get to the village? Will the final jewel shard be near by? What will Kaede say when she learns of all that has happened? That hilarity and a little more fluff in the next chapter. Till then review please and I shall be forever grateful. Domo Arigato! Oh and flames will now be sent to burn Kikyo's soul. Turns out she didn't want to leave just yet and is trying to come back.
> 
> Kikyo- Damn straight! How dare you cut me out?!
> 
> InuYasha&Kagome- ::stick tongues out at the evil bitch::
> 
> KYM- Well I do feel quite sorry for you and had Kagome not come along I'd love you to have stayed with InuYasha, but you were reincarnated and are helping the guy that virtually killed you and caused all your pain. That just scares me. So you're gone.
> 
> Kikyo- ::scowls::
> 
> KYM- As I said review! REVIEW DAMNIT! Please?


	11. Shikon no Tama

KYM- Wow! This is the most reviews I've gotten yet! ::huggles reviewers:: You all make me feel so warm inside! NOT! But it's always nice to hear you love the story.

Disclaimer- All right already I admit it... I am Rumiko Takahashi is disguise and this is me brainstorming new ideas for the manga. Ooh didn't see that coming did you?

Lawyer- ::shows needle full of evilness::

Disclaimer- Okay okay! I'm not her and I don't own IY. Satisfied?

The group soon reached Kaede's village and the oh too familiar hut. Kaede emerged, gasped and dropped an armful of herbs.

"Kagome what happened to ye child? Why are ye now a half demon?"

Kagome smiled moving her gaze slowly to InuYasha.

"InuYasha? Did ya do this to Kagome?"

"Yeah what's it to ya", he replied in his normal arrogant tone.

"We defeated Naraku", Shippo piped up.

"And got all but one of the jewel shards", Sango added.

"Which Kagome says is this way", Miroku said glancing at Kaede suspiciously.

"Kaede", Kagome burst out.

"What is it", InuYasha asked.

Kagome smirked. "Kaede, you have the last shard of the sacred jewel.

"Aye child." She pulled out the small pink shard handing it to Kagome. "Keep it safe child." She hobbled back into her hut.

Trembling Kagome put the last jewel shard in place. A brilliant pink light filled the air. The jewel glowed brilliantly.

"Who gets to make the wish", Shippo asked impatiently.

"Let me", Kagome said.

"You", Shippo said sweetly but disappointed. "Why not me?"

"I wish that everyone gets a wish and I get a second one. Happy now kitsune?"

Everyone was a little in awe of the childish yet ever so practical wish.

Miroku held the small jewel in his hand where the wind tunnel had once been. "I wish to live a prosperous life with Sango."

Sango's face twisted up. "Um... okay sure." (OOC I know. But I don't really give a damn!)

Everyone else stared at her funny.

"You will", Miroku stammered.

"Yeah sure. My turn." Sango held the jewel. "I wish that in my life with the monk he stops his lecherous ways."

She handed the jewel to the small kitsune. "I wish my mom and dad were back."

In a flash the young fox's parents appeared alive and kicking. (Not literally... numb skulls... haha just kidding!)

InuYasha took the jewel and stared at Kagome. "You go first", he said.

"InuYasha I..."

"Just take it."

Kagome held the pink jewel in her hands. "Okay... I wish I were human again." (Yeah I know we all liked Kagome the hanyou. But do you honestly think with her school life and living in the future she'd stay a hanyou? Sorry it had to be done this way though...) Her ears and claws disappeared. She was back to the normal Kagome. She handed to jewel to InuYasha.

'What I've always wanted... the Shikon no tama. But no longer to become a demon.' "I wish... to be human and be able to spend the rest of my life with Kagome."

His cute white ears faded and were replaced by his human ones. His claws drew back into fingernails. But hi hair stayed white. (Sorry he's cute either way but his white hair is just so adorable!)

"You wished to become a human", Miroku said.

Kagome nodded watching the Shikon jewel as if waiting for something to happen. In a brilliant burst of light and energy the jewel lit up flashing and burning into a pile of pink ash carried away on the wind.

"It's gone... forever", Kagome said. InuYasha pulled her close as all stared on into the sky.

"So is this... the end of it all", Sango asked.

Nobody wanted to answer. Over the time they had all grown close and parting meant heartbreak for everyone.

"I guess so", Kagome said. "Once I go through the well I'll never be able to come back again without the jewel shards."

They all nodded solemnly.

"Me either", InuYasha said receiving a questioning stare from Kagome. "Well duh I didn't wish I could spend my life with you for nothin. I'm going with you."

KYM- Okay a lame ending to a short chapter. Is the story over? I'm not sure. Depends on whether or not you want more cause I have plenty of ways I can twist this plot around and make this story considerably longer. Or I could just write a sequel. Or I could make this story longer, end it, and write a sequel. What do you all think? Tell me in your reviews. Oh that reminds me... REVIEW PLEASE! Arigato! (Oh by the way to te one of you who didn't know Domo Arigato just means thank you very much (I think))

Lawyer- Our files show that this story is over.

KYM- Not so fast lawyer boy! This is my fic and I say the readers choose whether it's over or not.

Lawyer- Legally this fic is over. You are forced to accept this as the ending. No plot twisting.

KYM- Screw you you're fired! REVIEW and tell me if the story is over or not. Arigato!


	12. Trap Revealed: Kikyo's Dark and Fatal Se...

KYM- Well once again my reviewers have come through for me. So I guess now it's time to twist this plot around and send this story off and rolling again. And to think this all started with insomnia. You know...

Lawyer- KYM this story is over.

KYM- HEY! I fired you! Now get out.

Disclaimer- ::sigh:: Every time I have to say this I die a little bit inside. Okay I don't own InuYasha. :(

Everyone was sitting around the well.

"It's not going to be the same without you two", Sango said.

"Yeah", Shippo whined.

"Look on the bright side... you don't have to deal with Naraku or any reincarnations", Kagome said.

"Or Kikyo", InuYasha added.

Everyone sat down for a bit. Kagome and InuYasha weren't ready to leave yet. A small blue cloud rolled through the sky.

"Uh hey guys how come that cloud's blue", Kagome asked. The group stared at the cloud in a puzzling manner.

"Fools", a voice said from seemingly nowhere and everywhere. "You think I would willingly give up InuYasha to this reincarnation of myself. (Guess who!) I will not give up so easily."

"Kikyo", almost everyone said as once as the sky darkened. An arrow came out of nowhere.

"And now that InuYasha is no longer half demon he won't have the power to save you Kagome."

"You wish you could defeat us!"

"And I always get what I wish for." Kikyo appeared before them looking even more sinister than ever. She shot an arrow at Miroku. "No wind tunnel for the lecherous monk either. Looks like you may have a bit of a problem on your hands now hm?"

"Kikyo go to hell", InuYasha said.

"Human. Which means you have to tell me how you really feel." She walked up to him placing her hand under his chin and tilting his head to face her. "Now I know how you really feel and so do you. So why don't you tell everyone who you love."

Meanwhile Kagome stood to the side boiling with anger. 'If she lays another finger on him...'

Kikyo ran her finger down his cheek. "My InuYasha..."

"Bitch", Kagome yelled jumping on Kikyo from behind. (Cat fight!)

"Let go of my hair you ungrateful wench", Kikyo hissed.

Kagome pulled a clump of hair from Kikyo's head also removing a piece of her head (clay and dirt ya know).

"How dare you", Kikyo screeched turning to Kagome who was sprawled out on the ground before her. She readied a bow and arrow. With stealth she released it aiming it at Kagome's heart.

Kagome braced for the pain. It never came. Opening an eye she first saw the awestricken faces of her companions. And then she noticed InuYasha lying motionless next to her an arrow near him. Blood poured from a wound in his back. 'He jumped in front of me to save my life.' "InuYasha!" She rushed to his side. His breathing was shallow.

"I'll de fine Ka-Kagome", he gasped out.

"You're human now too. You can't try to protect me anymore. InuYasha... you're going to have to let me kill her."

He nodded solemnly. "Kagome... be careful."

She nodded gently kissing him. "Miroku, Sango come watch him."

Kikyo yawned acting as catty as ever. "You bore me."

"You've been ruining things for over fifty years Kikyo. You should never have been brought back from the dead. You caused everyone more pain."

"And I'm not pained! I was brought back to face my killer who still loved me. I should have been left in peace. My soul was not with my body for a reason."

"We didn't bring you back though Kikyo. You shouldn't take it out on us. InuYasha has done nothing but love you until you turned on him."

"He killed me."

"Naraku killed you Kikyo! And what in the hells have I done to make you want me dead?!"

Kikyo glared at Kagome through narrow slits of eyes. "You took something very dear from me. First you took my soul and then you took InuYasha's heart."

Kagome practically burst out into tears. She was facing an arrow now to her forehead pleading with a mad woman. "Neither of which is my fault Kikyo!" She pleaded with her.

"I have heard enough from you", Kikyo yelled. "I want my soul back and I want InuYasha back. I want him with me in hell."

"It's not all about you Kikyo", Kagome said. "You're a priestess. You aren't supposed to be this selfish!"

That was the final straw for this reincarnated girl. She released the arrow.

KYM- What will happen to Kagome? Oohh a cliffy. Keh heh. To find out what happens you must review.

Lawyer- I'll tell you what happens. Now KYM has to be practical and have her readers' best interests in mind so obviously she's going to...

KYM- ::tackles Lawyer, bound and gags him:: Review please!


	13. Wounds Reaching Past the Surface

KYM- Okay I have the most reviews yet. It's great to wake up in the afternoon and find half of your in-box is reviews. THANK YOU ALL!!! Some of you don't know where the plot is going. To you: Neither do I. I'm sort of making it up as I go. I get the reviews and then I type the next chapter and post it immediately. Well cept this time and others when I have a semi- idea. Some of you tried (and did) guess what I was going to do next. To you: Gee I'm pretty predictable. But don't worry... still many more plot twists to come and probably a little sequel.

Disclaimer- I was KYM's lawyer. But now that she has to sneak onto the computer at 3 am instead of being on with permission I have to be a guard.

KYM- Hehem?

Disclaimer- And a lowly disclaimer. KYM owns nothing. Good. The world is better off that way.

KYM- ::cute off Lawyer's head:: Don't worry he always manages to come back and haunt me. -.- Here's the story!

That was the final straw for Kikyo. She released the arrow.

Now anyone would think that considering the arrow was up against Kagome's skull it would've pierced into her flesh killing her instantly. (Hint hint: Nuh uh!) As the arrow was released a barrier formed. The arrow melted upon contact with her pale skin.

"Impossible", Kikyo said. 'Her miko powers cannot be stronger than mine. It is an impossibility! She is merely my reincarnation!'

"It's over Kikyo", Kagome said. Her hair blew in a slight wind. Her eyes were more narrow that usual and burning with determination.

"Die", Kagome shrieked releasing an arrow. Kikyo caught it in her fingers.

"You are weak", she hissed readying another arrow. "Now you wanna try and melt another arrow?"

Kagome stood fast prepared to root herself into her place.

Kikyo released another arrow at Kagome... which veered and hit InuYasha.

"InuYasha", Kagome shrieked rushing again to his side. She stroked his white hair. "InuYasha say something!"

"Kagome... take Tetsusaiga", he said. "And Kagome... if something happens to me... remember that I love you."

"Don't say that", Kagome said taking the sword. "You're going to be okay."

"This time I'm really not sure." His eyes slid closed as he drifted to sleep. (You know like a nap. Not death.)

"You BITCH", Kagome yelled.

"Me", Kikyo said. "You're one to talk. And now you think you can destroy me with that small sword."

"Yes", Kagome said confidently but trembling inside.

InuYasha meanwhile had gained the strength to sit up. He took Kagome's bow and arrow in his hands. 'If I can hit Kikyo it will be enough distraction Kagome can destroy her once and for all with the Tetsusaiga.' He shot an arrow. It grazed Kikyo's arm and hair. "This time it is me that's trying to kill you."

"InuYasha", she hissed. Foolishly she turned and took a few steps towards him.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously but still acted fast. Creeping up on Kikyo very quickly she sliced the sword in half of her.

"This isn't happening", Kikyo shrieked as souls left her body. "No!" Her last words were a mere whisper on the wind as she ceased to be.

Kagome rushed to InuYasha's side. "We did it", she said. "InuYasha. InuYasha?"

He opened his eyes after a bit of a struggle. "Kagome... I don't think that..."

"Don't say that", Kagome said. "You're going to live. You have to."

"Kagome... Kikyo hurt me really bad this time. I'm not gonna make it home with you."

"Don't say that! There's hospitals at my time and medicine and..."

"Kagome", his eyes pleaded with her. "Those were sacred arrows. These are more than just flesh wounds. I won't go to hell with her but I can't be with you anymore either."

"But your wish on the Shikon no Tama!"

"Fate will take care of me seeing you in your future then. But for now our time is over."

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she nodded understanding InuYasha would never be with her in this place or form ever again. "InuYasha... I love you."

"I love you too Kagome."

She took him up in his arms as he wrapped his around her the best he could.

"Please don't cry", he said. "I'll only die here. But I'll be back somehow. I guarantee it." His eyes slid shut never to open again.  
Kagome cried and cried. "No", she called into the now night sky.

KYM- I know I killed him. But remember the wish he made on the Shikon no Tama. Don't miss the next chapter... the funeral. Or will it be? And then that might be the last chapter. It depends on which of the 3 ideas I have I decide to use. But whichever it is... It'll decide the length of this story and whether or not there's a sequel. So make guesses in your reviews... and REVIEW! Ja ne!


	14. Silent Tears, Solemn Goodbyes

KYM- I know I know! You all hate me for killing him. ( Okay well just remember the wish he made on the Shikon no Tama. I've had countless ideas all very original. But in the end the following is what I have decided was the most appealing. This also might end up being a semi- song fic. I'm not sure because well the story isn't written yet.

Disclaimer- I own nothing okay? Without further adieu the ficcy...

Kagome sat sobbing silently... crying over her beloved.

The other stood in the background watching what had happened and trying themselves not to lose it.

"We have to stay strong... for Kagome's sake", Sango said receiving nods of approvement from her companions.

"Kagome", Sango said coming up to lay a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay Kagome."

"Oh Sango why did he have to... to..." Kagome couldn't finish her own sentence. She sunk into Sango's shoulder. Sango cradled her crying friend as an older sister would to a younger one.

"Shh... don't cry", Sango said comfortingly. "It's all going to be all right. I promise."

The sky was dark as night filled the air. Kagome's tear stained cheeks were barely visible in the moonlight. Perhaps it was best this way.

The next day InuYasha's corpse was lain on Kirara for the journey back to Kaede's village. The trip was short.

"Kagome", Kaede said. "Are ye all back so soon? I presumed ye and InuYasha would be back in your era."

Kagome bit her lower lip stifling a fleet of tears.

"Kaede InuYasha is no longer with us", Miroku said tenderly trying not to str up Kagome's fragile emotions.

"I see. Bring the body here then", Kaede said.

Everyone took InuYasha's body to the old priestess. Except Kagome. She went to sit under the Goshinboku tree.

_I miss you, I miss you so bad. _

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad. _

_I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly.  
  
The day you slipped away. Was the day I found it won't be the same. Ooooh.  
  
Nah nah la la la nah nah_

She wept silent tears. The images of InuYasha laying next to her as he slowly slid from life replayed in her head.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
  
_Goodbye on the hand  
  
I wish that I could see you again  
  
I know that I can't Oooooh  
  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
  
Ooooh  
  
I had my wake up  
  
Won't you wake up  
  
I keep asking why  
  
And I can't take it  
  
It wasn't fake  
  
It happened, you passed by  
  
Now your gone, now your gone  
  
There you go, there you go  
  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
  
Now your gone, now your gone  
  
There you go, there you go,  
  
Somewhere your not coming back  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
  
The say you slipped away  
  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...  
  
Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
  
I miss you_

The words of Avril Lavigne played in her mind. (Okay I know "she lives in Japan what's with the Avril?" It's my fic. Deal.) She hummed it silently singing parts. Soon Shippo was next to her.

"Kagome they're gonna have a... a funeral for InuYasha now", he said.

Silently Kagome stood and walked stiffly to the village. It went as any normal funeral stood ending as InuYasha was lowered into the grave.

"Gppdbye", Kagome whispered blowing a kiss to her one true love.

KYM- I know so tragic. (Not to mention kinda short but it's quality not quantity right?) But don't worry. I cannot say this enough... do not forget the wish he made on the Shikon jewel. See typing here I had an idea. Since this won't be the ending I'll run it past you all. Kagome wakes up and it's all a dream. But nope! Haha! InuYasha is actually dead. But once again remember the wish he made on the Shikon jewel and wait for the next chaoter. Till then review please! Flames will be sent to insure Kikyo finally meets her eternal demise.


	15. Uncle InuYasha and Makoto

KYM- Aww apparently people are enjoying it. Okay I admit that the last chapter was cheesy and slightly cliché. However it was late at night and I have no regrets writing it. To those of you who think he's coming back in this form he isn't. This form of InuYasha is DEAD. And for those of you who wanna strangle me don't. Remember the ever powerful Shikon no Tama. And review...

Disclaimer- ::rolls eyes:: This crazy excuse for a writer...

KYM- Hey!

Disclaimer- Owns nothing. KYM- -.- On with the ficcy I suppose.

Kagome sat by the grave site the entire next day recalling so many times she had spent with InuYasha. She remembered the wish he made on the Shikon jewel. 'If he wished to be with me forever then how is he now dead? It doesn't make any sense?'

"Kagome", it was Shippo's voice. "Are you coming back to say good bye to everybody before you go back to the future? (Pun not intended...)"

She nodded standing and following the kitsune to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome I suppose ye are here to say ye good byes child", Kaede said.

She nodded. "Good bye Kaede. And thank you for everything."

"Aye child ye quite earned all of the help. You go with my blessing."

She turned to Miroku. "Bye Miroku."

"Good bye Lady Kagome. Go in peace." She gave him a hug and for once he didn't try anything (then again he finally had Sango).

"Sango", she said turning and hugging her sister like best friend. "I'll miss you."

"You too Kagome", she said. "I'm so sorry. I wish... you didn't have to leave."

"Me too", Kagome said breaking the hug and saying good bye. She turned to Shippo. "Good bye Shippo."

"Are you leaving for good now", Shippo asked.

Kagome nodded not trusting her unsteady voice. With a final hug to everyone she walked out of the hut to InuYasha's grave. She traced her fingers over the letters on the grave stone silent tears slipping into the earth.

"InuYasha... I'll miss you the most." She slid to her knees. "Why did you have to die though", she asked pounding her fists into the earth. "I thought the Shikon jewel was supposed to make sure we'd be together forever! What went wrong!" She wept for what felt like hours but was in fact only about half. Slowly she brought herself together and headed for the well for what was presumably her last trip to the Feudal Era. "Goodbye", she whispered slipping in.

She returned to her life. Her mother heard the tale and told her grandfather and Souta. The house air hung heavy with despair. Kagome went back to school on Monday in normal clothes. 'I can't believe I left my uniform in the Feudal Era.' (She wore a black and silver kimono from Sango after InuYasha died.)

"Kagome", Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri chimed in.

"Hi guys", she said plastering on a fake smile.

"How is you mouth", Ayumi asked.

"Your grandpa said you had your wisdom teeth pulled", Yuka said. (Don't know if that's been used yet but whatever.)

'Grandpa...' "It's fine. But um since it's sore I really don't wanna talk much okay?" 'Perfect excuse to lay low.'

"We're getting a new student today. A boy", Eri said.

"Yeah", Yuka said. "He's supposed to be ultra cute."

"But a real jerk", Ayumi said.

First period came.

"Class", their teacher announced. "We have a new student. We'd like to welcome Makoto."

A boy with very light hair, almost white, stepped in. His face was smug.

"Makoto take a seat next to Kagome please", the teacher said pointing to Kagome.

Makoto sat down. The teacher began to droll on and on about math. Kagome hurriedly took notes and Makoto fell asleep.

Soon the end of the day came. Kagome walked out but sensed someone behind her. She turned around and found the new kid.

"Copy your notes", he asked. "I kinda fell asleep."

"Uh sure", Kagome said. Makoto followed her to her house.

"So how come you weren't wearing a uniform? Rebelling or something?"

"I left it... in the wash", Kagome said.

She passed the well house. As she did something tugged at her. It made her want to go racing into the Feudal Era. 'I can't though...' Before she new it her feet were taking her to the well house.

"Hey... where are you going", Makoto asked. "Kagome!"

He ran meeting her in the well house. "Oh InuYasha", Kagome sighed.

"How do you know my however many greats uncle", Makoto asked.

"Your... uncle?"

"Yeah."

Kagome jumped in the well pulling Makoto with her. 'Please work.' She hit the bottom and looked up...

KYM- Okay a million things are going through my mind. But I finally found something out. Keh heh heh heh. I'm evil but I've got a plan. Who is Makoto? Uncle InuYasha? That's means someone and Seshomaru... Find all the answers in the next chapter. Till then review! The story is near completion.


	16. New Life, Murder, And Mistakes

KYM- First... as far as is in my head it is still a KagXInu fic. The only thing I'm debating is well okay a lot of stuff. -.- I'm glad some of you liked the Avril song (I'm an Avril fan, love all her music, she rules.) Okay so I won't keep you in suspense.

Disclaimer- Ow my head hurts... Okay yeah I don't own InuYasha okay? Yeah leave me alone now... Need Aspirin.

Kagome looked up and saw nothing keeping her eyes closed. 'I bet I'm still in the shrine. I'm so stupid.' She opened her eyes to shadow. 'Great.' She looked up and saw gray skies. "We made it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about", Makoto said staring at Kagome like she was crazy.

"Hm... oh I'll explain later. Come on", she said helping him out of the well.

"This doesn't look like your house", Makoto observed. "Kagome... where are we?"

"Japan", Kagome said. "Follow me!" She started running towards the grave of InuYasha. 'His soul has to be with me. He's... he's in Makoto. I can sense him. If his soul can reach his body again... he'll live again won't he?' She dug up InuYasha's body which was still perfect.

"Eww", Makoto said. "What the hell are you doing wench?"

'Oh yes... that's him all right.' "Makoto do you trust me?"

"What?! No! I barely even know you stupid girl. What's going on?"

"Just close your eyes..."

"No."

"If you don't then I have to kill you while you watch."

"WHAT?! I asked you to let me copy your notes and you decide to kill me? If it's that big of deal then I'll just get an F on tomorrow's test."

"It's not that Makoto. This is your uncle InuYasha... however many greats."

"He's been dead for over 500 years Kagome. What kind of sick joke is this?"

"This is unbelievable", Kagome sighed. "But this is the Feudal Era of Japan. This is your uncle and I was in love with him. He hasn't been dead long for the people here... or me. His last wish on a powerful ancient sacred jewel was to be with me forever. So his soul was reincarnated in you. So if I kill you near InuYasha he'll come back to me."

"You are a friggen psychopath", Makoto said. "I don't know where we are or how we got here or how you got hold of a corpse that looks like my great great whatever uncle, but it's all too weird. Thanks for the notes anyway. And good bye."

He stood up. Kagome panicked, took out the Tetsusaiga, and struck down Makoto with one blow. (Gee this really does make Kagome seem like a raving loonatic doesn't it. Oh well. I guess I should've said before characters may be a little OOC.)

A blue light soared out of Makoto searching for a body and conveniently finding the corpse of InuYasha very near. The light sunk in. The hanyou opened his golden eyes.

"Where am I", he asked rubbing his head. "And why am I covered in dirt? Am I dead?"

"You were", Kagome said. "InuYasha."

"Kagome? I died. How did you... but I was... Holy shit why is there a dead guy next to me!"

"He was your reincarnation. So I used him to bring you back." Kagome smiled weakly suddenly unsure of her actions.

InuYasha embraced her. "Kagome... why? It was for the better. Stupid girl." He couldn't let go of her not for a second.

Kaede walked past the grave ready to put fresh flowers on it. "InuYasha", she asked seeing the embracing couple.

"Kaede", Kagome said looking up.

"Aye what happened here? How did InuYasha... oh my", she caught sight of Makoto's corpse. "This is most unfortunate..."

KYM- Things do seem good now don't they. InuYasha alive again! But... hehe you'll find out the twist next time. That's right it's not over! Review!


	17. Fitting Closing and Eternal Love

KYM- Yay! More reviewies! Okay well this was gonna be two or three more chapters but then Kagome and InuYasha would've been permanently split and that breaks my hear because that hard headed guy needs her. So without further adieu I bring you the last chapter.

Disclaimer- Okay have not I said this enough times? I own positively nothing! Now as soon as this story is over I'm going back to my other ficcys...

"This is most unfortunate", Kaede said. "Kagome what ye have done was not meant to be."

"And your point", she said clinging to InuYasha.

"It may reverse some parts of the wishes both of ye wished on the Shikon no Tama."

"So I could be a half demon again", Kagome said wide eyed.

"And I might be too", InuYasha asked.

"Aye", Kaede said looking up at the night sky. "It could also mean, InuYasha, that you won't always be able to be with Kagome."

"But that would only be if I went back to my own time", Kagome said. "But InuYasha could still come."

"We will wait till morning", Kaede said.

Night came. The golden sun set leaving the ever darkening sky. Brilliant stars glittered above the heads of the two reunited souls. A fire danced in front of the two. Kagome poked it with a stick.

"Nervous", InuYasha asked sensing her fears.

"About what", Kagome said pretending to be fine. "I don't have anything to be nervous about." She laughed nervously.

InuYasha walked over and sat down behind her pulling her onto his lap. "It's a lot of changes", he said running his fingers through her hair and resting his chin on her shoulder. "We could get separated forever this time."

"I won't let that happen", Kagome said leaning back against InuYasha. "Either we live together or we die trying."

The sun rose magnificent orange against the sapphire sky. Kagome woke up. She stretched her arms and scratched shoulder, with her foot.

InuYasha woke smelling Kagome's tears. "Kagome", he looked at her noticing her human features reverted to those of a hanyou.

"I guess I reversed the wishes huh", she said throwing her arms around hanyou InuYasha. (Okay I admit it... I really like them both as hanyous. So sue me!)

"Maybe not all of them", Kaede said. "If InuYasha can still travel to your time than fate meant for ye to be together. Otherwise ye are both stuck here or in separate worlds."

"And if we can both go through the well", InuYasha asked stubbornly while holding his Kagome close.

"Then your wish to be together has been saved by the fates and ye will be able to travel freely to both time periods." Kaede bowed. "I hope things work out well for ye both." With that she turned leaving the two standing by the Bone Eater's Well.

"What if I go through without you", Kagome asked nervously.

"Like you said, we live together or die trying." InuYasha smiled giving her hand a reaffirming squeeze.

"InuYasha I love you", Kagome said.

"I love you too Kagome", he replied. They shared a kiss and a hug. Then they took hands and stood on the edge of the well. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist holding her possessively close.

"1", Kagome began.

"2."

"3", they said jumping into the well in unison. Soon a hollow sound filled Kagome ears. She couldn't feel InuYasha's arm around her anymore. Afraid she kept her eyes shut.

"Kagome", she heard of voice though her brain knew not of who. A hand shook her. "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes to a pair of golden ones staring down at her. "Are you coming out of the well or not", InuYasha said thrusting his hand down to her.

KYM- I know a cliché ending. But they will be together forever! YAY! ::sniffle tear:: This was so sad, and I hate it when stories are over. Don't you? Okay well with these last words this piece of writing is completed. (Besides I can't neglect my other fics any longer.) Review please and don't forget to check back for more stories by me! Bye and thanks to all who have and are about to review! Kawaii Youkai Miko


End file.
